


In Other Words

by speedgoats



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little angst??, F/M, Fluff, i havent written since 2013, i love them, its literally just fluff, shuich is adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgoats/pseuds/speedgoats
Summary: Kaede wakes up in her and her boyfriend Shuichi's new apartment.This is my first work so I don't really know what I'm doing but whatever!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 21





	In Other Words

Kaede didn't know whether it was the overwhelming smell of cardboard boxes -which she hated- or the rain outside that had woken her up.

She decided it was actually the sound of her boyfriend Shuichi, who was snoring quite loudly beside her.

She turned to look at him.

He was on his side facing her, with his bangs swept over his face. His golden eyes were shut, and she suddenly wished she could gaze into them. She had this funny feeling as if they brought her back from some reality she was living in. They were her anchor. 

Kaede felt as if everything about Shuichi was perfect. His face. His hair. The way he smiles. The way he knows the answer to every question she has. The way he can always make her laugh. He was too perfect for her.

Gradually, Shuichi began to shuffle, likely woken as well by the rain.

"Kaede...?" he started to mumble.

"Shh, I'm here." She scooted over and started fluffing his hair. She forgets he doesn't enjoy the rain. "It's alright." she sighed.

His hair is beautiful. So soft and fluffy. It reminds her of the night sky with its deep blue color.

"I'm t-tired..." he mumbled again, adjusting to her hands in his hair.

"Well, then you should go back to sleep love." She said smiling.

"Mm.. no. I'd rather talk to you." He stated, still half asleep. He then snuggled closer to her, and she blushed the tiniest bit.

Even though they had been dating for a little under three years and had just bought an apartment together, she still wasn't used to his touch. Even little acts such as holding hands made her brain go crazy.

"How about we go to sleep? I found this nice coffee shop down the street, how do you feel about eating breakfast there in the morning?" She asked him, hoping he wasn't too tired to give a clear answer.

"That actually sounds really nice... thank you Kaede." He answers and she sighs to herself and smiles.

She kisses his forehead softly and hums a song she heard on the radio earlier.

To her surprise, Shuichi starts mumbling the words.

"Fly me to.. the moon.. and let me.. play.. among the stars..." he mumbles as he dozes off.

She continues to hum as they both fall asleep.

"In other.. words.. I love you... Kaede."

She takes these words in. Even though they were part of the song, she could sense he truly meant them.

"I love you too, Shuichi."

She truly meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> bark if u see mistakes!!!1!
> 
> this is rlly short but I really just wanted to even see if I could actually still write and we have established that is false!


End file.
